The Dark Room
by BL4CKDR4GON
Summary: Naruto finds a happy life with the man of his dreams. His future is looking bright, but a darkness lingers in his past. Will he be able to escape it? SasuNaru (Sasuke is the seme) maybe a little OOC. Also if any of you are good at drawing and want to draw a picture for this story i would appreciate it because obviously i can't really draw.


Chapter 1

 **I took a break from my other story because someone sent me a virus and I lost the end to that story. I've started writing it again and the next chapter should be finished soon. But I don't want to leave you guys in the dark either so I decided to start another story. And like I promised last time this one is a SasuNaru and they are super cute! Also this story will most likely get really dark as well.**

 **Also I do not claim any of these characters as my own.**

"I spent a lot of time getting this room ready. Isn't it nice? There's a little bed for you in the corner, and I installed the toilet and bath all by myself. Then there's the swing, isn't it great! We'll have so much fun here together. Don't you think?"

"Naruto!" I spun around to find my best friend calling out to me waving my textbook in the air. "You forgot your textbook, usuratonkachi."

"Why are you always so mean to me?" I asked while pouting.

"Because your cute when you're riled up." I felt my face go red and I turned after snatching my book from Sasuke in a playful manner.

"You're the only one who would ever think that I'm cute."

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone taking you from me."

I faced Sasuke and soon I found myself on my tiptoes reaching up for a kiss, which was given to me gladly. I looked up at Sasuke after our kiss ended, and just as always he had a little smirk flashing across his face. I know that the knowledge that I belong to him, and only him makes him so happy. Then the fact that he belongs to me, and only me makes me happy.

Maybe I should mention that Sasuke and I have been going out for quite some time now. During our freshman year the two of us became really close, maybe even a little too close for friends, long story short is that I realized how much I liked him and confessed. At first the jerk acted like it was nothing and I thought he was making fun of me so I punched him in the face and ran off. The next day he came up to me with a black eye and he told me that he was ecstatic that I confessed, but he wanted to play it cool. Ever since then we told his parents and my grandparents about our relationship. They were strangely accepting. Sasuke's dad was a little upset at first, but after his mother stepped in his dad settled down. It has been three years since then and now we are preparing to graduate from high school and make our way into college.

"Did you ever get your college acceptance letter?" Sasuke asked me.

"I got it last night but I have been too afraid to open it."

"You have no reason to be scared. There is no possible way that you failed. I mean I tutored you after all." Sasuke said with a sexy smirk.

"If you're so confident then why don't you open it, teme?"

"I will then." I grabbed the letter from my backpack and slowly handed it to Sasuke. He took it with a confident look and read it over. His expression didn't change even a little and it was making me anxious.

"Hah!" Sasuke sighed and I felt a twinge of disappointment seep into my heart. "I'm sorry Naruto. Maybe you can make it next year. We can still live together, and you can get a job, I'll help you study."

I felt my lip quiver and my heart clenched inside my chest. "Damn it!" Sasuke pulled me into his chest and I let tears fall down my cheeks. "I tried so hard!"

"I know Naruto. I know." Sasuke petted the top of my head and I felt myself calm down a little.

"I was just really looking forward to being in school with you. We would have walked around campus during breaks and then we would hang out with friends. We were supposed to eat lunch together every day and then return to our home together. We can't do that if I can't go there." By now I could feel myself shivering slightly and my tears started to flow out of my eyes.

Sasuke pulled me into an alley and he held me closer into his arms and we stayed like that until I calmed down a little. "Are you feeling better now?" Sasuke asked me and I shook my head up and down. "Good"

"Sasuke," I said looking up into my concerned boyfriend's eyes. "You know Kyuubi isn't going to want me to move away if I won't actually be going to school with you. He trusts you, but there's no way he will let me go if I'm not around you."

"I know. Don't worry about that I'll take care of it." Sasuke smiled warmly and my heart melted as I fell in love with him even more.

"Hell NO!"Kyuubi shouted when I told him I still wanted to move in with Sasuke.

"And why the hell not?" I responded in the same tone.

"Because he won't be with you enough, what if it happens again? You know he's still out there."

I hung my head and turned away from Kyuubi remembering the man who ruined my life when I was younger was not something that I liked. I knew Kyuubi would bring him into this conversation, but I still shiver at the thought of that man. "Kyuubi," I looked up with teary eyes, and Kyuubi's stern face softened a little. "I love him, and I know the dangers behind leaving this house to be with him, but I want to do it anyways. Plus Kakashi was planning on getting an apartment close to our apartment, and the security there is really good. Please Kyuubi."

I looked at Kyuubi with my best puppy dog eyes and I could see his will cracking. "I don't want you to get hurt again Naruto. You know what he is capable of."

I looked at Kyuubi intensely, "You know I know that. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"I wouldn't worry so much but without me you know how weak you get. I am a part of you Naruto, you can't deny that."

"I'll be fine Kyuubi. You know that the Uchiha clan has been researching a cure for me. Even though I won't be able to defend myself very well I know that Sasuke will. Plus Kakashi will be there for me as well. They are both very capable."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Naruto. You're like my little brother, and I feel responsible for you."

"I don't want to stay here all of my life. I want to be able to explore the world and see new things, and I want to do these things with Sasuke. I don't want what happened in the past control my life and keep me from happiness. It's a risk I know, But Sasuke has already taken many precautions. I'll be safe Kyuubi I know it."

Kyuubi put his arms around me and held me tight. I know he doesn't want me to go, but he knows that this is best for me. Plus I haven't seen or heard from the madman who ruined my childhood in over ten years I doubt that he even thinks about me.

"Don't worry little guy! I'll have a companion for you soon. He's the one who got away."

The psychopath pulled out a picture from inside his coat pocket and held it up to the light. The kid in the picture had brilliant blue eyes, and something about him just looked scared. Every bit of the boy in the photo looked like he wanted to run away, just like how I feel right now!


End file.
